


You Failed Me (Hastur-Crowley-Ligur-Bellzebub-Dagon)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: WARNING CHILDREN DEATHWhat if Hastur had tried once to pull Crowley under his wing, lead him like a brother or father figure?What if, Crowley doesn't turn out how his adoptive Demon family wanted him to be?None of this nor Duke Hastur nor Duke Ligur are in any kinda correct order-Hastur after Dagon in my world is Second Duke (yet HIS proving had the time of guns and trying to smuggle kids out of a certain time period) Ligurs is Third Duke and is literally the Valitines Day Murders Al Capone-Crowley saving the kids would SHOULD HAVE been first and thus 40 days and nights with them yet he saves 10 nearing the end soooooooNothen is actually correct
Kudos: 2





	You Failed Me (Hastur-Crowley-Ligur-Bellzebub-Dagon)

The flood, the flood of which rained for forty days and forty nights, killing all of the wicked and saving the few to change human history, return them to faith!

The flood that had destroyed everything from homes to lands, to families, to animals, those animals of whom did not make it to the boat, a unicorn trying desperately to outrun the rains and only getting so far before it was drowned under the surge the rain caused.

Amongst the rain a black winged shape darted as fast as it could to still dotted homes or trees where kids with their parents screamed for help.

The shape only grabbed the kids and took off- Always just before the flood waters got too much for the children.

Not every child made it, but what was saved was a promise, at least ten before the creatures wings, too wet and soggy to fly, HAD to land, knowing when he did so, that was the end for the rest-

He, the creature, known as Crowley, felt as he finally landed in a dry cave juuust barely before the waters rising tide, a small bit of pride in his work. The kids slowly coming to from shock, holding one another, looking around, alive.

Crowley smiled and greeted them, three knew him right off and raced over, one little girl having done his hair shortly before he found out about the flood!

She snuggled into him and the rest followed, their guardian, God had sent them a guardian~

-

The rain kept up by finally his wings were dry enough to be out away back into his celestial body.

He left one open though, two of the youngest kids slept tucked within his soft feathers~

The rest slept off their ordeal in the back, warm and safe.

Crowley was about to tuck in his wing and grab the two youngest when a dark feeling of dread seeped through his 'Demonic' form. The fire even dimmed and he grew tiny as something… Someone was coming-

It wasn't God Herself either nor the Angel Aziraphale…

He looked at the ten small children and withered further in place as the someone came from the ground just behind the group of kids in the back of the cave, all still sleeping, unaware of the danger within their guardians safe place.

"Well, overzealous are we, ey, Crawley?" The voice asked proudly, eyes as black as pitch staring at the small living bodies with a hungry glime.

"Lord Beelzebub will be very pleased when you've finished your task-"

"Ta..sk?" Crowley asked with a dry throat and the other shook his platinum blonde head and said with a laugh, "Need to come Home from time to time, Crawley!" He nodded to the kids as he kept speaking, Crowley's heart sinking, "Your placement! I as well as Ligur hoped to see you before you had yours, kinda wish you luck you know?"

If he had a tail and ears like a dog…

"Ha..stur…" Crowley worried out slowly only to be interrupted by none other than Ligur himself who came up from the ground next, something in his hands as he shook himself of the dust and rock.

"Good, didn't miss him, I nearly forgot it!" The ever bewitching eyed other said as he neared Hastur and held out his offering.

It looked like a pendant, it matched those of Hastur and Ligurs who's formed their respective creatures, Hastur a Toad and Ligurs a Chameleon, his… Was a snake.

"I don't do the whole, 'giving' thing easy as you know but Ligur and I well-" Hastur spoke and actually spoke with a true smile, Ligur TOO looked proudly Crowley's way, "You've grown on us you tiny bugger! So, this-" The pendant was placed around Crowley's neck, it weighed nothing but burned with a fire only a Demon could call, 'lovingly'.

"G..uys.." Crowley muttered before a voice spoke cold and emotionless, "You two, back here now! The Demon known as Crowley shall be alone to prove himself, you know this!"

His Lord…. Beelzebub..

"Get your slimy asses back here before I do it myself!" Duke Dagon snarled from wherever it was the Dark Council hid when a proving was to be done.

"You'll make us proud," Hastur spoke warmly, Ligurs eyes burning bright red with pride as they started back Below-

"I can't…."

Only the rain outside the cave made noise, even the breathing of the kids ceased it seemed as everything else stopped and grew chilly.

"It's not hard, Crawley~ Remember our teachings, right?" Ligur said calmly, he and Hastur not getting his words true meanings.

"No I mean… I… I can't…."

"Every Demon proves themselves, Crawley, you know that!" Hastur mused, eyes Crowley felt upon him now, hard from wherever his Lord was watching.

"I...can't pr..ove… I don't wan..t to… Like-" He held up his hands and smiled weakly, backtracking as both 'parental' figures began to look bothered. "Like, ma..maybe I can go to the ship a...and.. Tempt som..some mutiny? Make those left alive wonder why… Go… Go against… Noah.."

"We went this far to make sure you got a trail to prove, Crawley, we've watched you with these thiiiings, their going to be your proof of your loyalty!" Ligur motioned to the well awake now kids all looking at all three beings before their young eyes.

"Why else would you have saved them but to end them yourself, right?" Hastur asked, hand waving slightly.

Crowley lowered towards the two youngest still by him and whispered, holding them close, "I like them… Sh...She was… Going to...drowned them…."

He had an idea-

"I was planning on turning them to Satan! I didn't know you all had been watching, haha, ruined the… Sur...prise…"

The looks on Hastur and Ligurs faces affirmed to Crowley, his idea wasn't going over good.

"I don't see this later on in the lines!" Dagon spoke in that clicking of teeth way wherever they were.

"I haven't started ye-"

"Telling ME I don't KNOW something?" Came the harsh rebuff and Crowley looked away expecting a swipe.

"It's a work in progress-"

"No, no it isn't Demon Crowley, and you know this!" His Lord spoke in that cold way of theirs… No buzzing, they were beyond amused…..

"I wouldn't lie on such a matter Lord Beelzebub zir! Hastur and Ligur ta..taught me-"

"To kill and kill only, not make FRIENDS with HER Creations!" Hastur shivered, Ligur trying to hold him back only to be bitten at by the lanky Demon and backed off.

"Little followers of His word…" Crowley whispered, pushing the two kids behind himself now as Hastur seemed to have grown livid and deadly before his serpentine eyes.

"Kill them, Crawley!" Hastur hissed harshly, nose to nose with the shaken younger Demon hiding the two youngest mortals of the flock.

"I c...can't… Hastur… I… You know I can't…."

A slap was heard and the two kids behind Crowley began to cry as their guardian was sent falling to the ground by this angry newcomer.

"Hastur, cease-" Lord Beelzebub spoke cooly only to be ignored as Hastur barreled into Crowley with a harsh, "Ligur and I taught you better! Now kill them! Prove yourself! Don't make me do it as punishment!"

"Ha...Hastur p..please no! No, no, please!"

"THEN DO IT YOU BASTARD!"

Crowley with tears in his eyes stared at the children, these kids who didn't deserve death and blinked to clear their faces from his mind.

Something heavy holds him tightly around, nearly breaking his arms as their held tightly to his sides, his breath caught as he watched Hastur grow mad and vibrated with demonic energy.

"LET GO! HASTUR! HASTUR PLEASE!" Crowley begged as Ligur kept a death grip upon him.

"LORD BEELZEBUB STOP HIM!" Crowley roared out, eyes huge, upwards and then around screaming, "HE'S NOT LISTENING TO YOUR ORDERS!"

A swift and painful punch to the gut made him go quiet, Hasturs voice SEETHING within Crowley's ashen face, "I'm PROVING to zhem I'M not afraid to KILL innocents! SHE chose to look, outside and tell me SHE didn't do this Herself for Her Creations ideas changing to other things?"

Crowley spat out a tooth he must have swallowed at Hasturs first strike and whimpered, eyes BEGGING, SEEKING, PLEADING within Hasturs soulless black abyss called eyes, "Pl..e...ea..se.. H..a..-"

Ligur crushed him into silence, awake enough to watch as the girl who did his hair before was torn from the crying group of kids, Hasturs rage now surpassing words so Ligur held the redheads face so's he could see for himself what a mistake he had just made as Hastur chucked the girl down by her hair, smashing her face into the ground and stepped upon her neck.

Crowley weakly tried to break free, Ligur though was well and beyond stronger than himself and he mentally screamed as the little girl was broken along the spine, her screams cut short as the cord was severed where Hastur dug his claws in.

Child after child, scream cut short after scream cut short!

Tears bled from Crowley's eyes, no longer taking stock in his being held so tightly by Ligur as Hastur finished off the eighth child by crushing his skull in with a rock.

It was as he was burying his face in his hands that he noticed, Ligur was WITH Hastur, for how long had that been?

The two looked over at him and it was also then he remembered the two youngest kids.

He tore backwards, reaching them but unknown yet to Crowley, something Hastur nor Ligur taught him… Was possession….

He noticed he felt kind of funny, but had gotten to the kids before the two and held them tightly as Hastur and Ligur struck blow after blow upon him.

He felt evvvvery damn strike, skin broken, feathers scattered as he tried shielding them now with his wings!

Finally, what felt like ever, the beatings stopped, blood dripped from his broken open back, wings torn and ruined limply upon his sides.

But the kids, were safe!

He rose very carefully very slowly-

Sure enough, Hastur and Ligur seemed to have gone, yet he took no chances and went back to holding the two youngest until to his farel horror, they lay broken and beaten in his arms, bodies twisted in such painful ways, blood, their life's blood pooled under their small bodies-

"You failed us, Crawley-" A voice spoke coldly and yet he did not care as he yowled louder then the storm outside, clutching the very dead children in his arms to his body.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM? WHY DO THIS TO THEM?" He bellowed, thrashing within with all that had just been done.

"YOU CAN'T KILL KIDS!!! THEY'VE DONE NOTHING!!!"

Neither Hell nor Heaven answered the grieving Demon known as Crowley, nor would he have heard one since he now scooped up the poor dead little bodies he'd tried to save from Her only to be killed thanks to his chosen in defying Her Plan once more and cried upon them as at last, the coming sun promised no more rain, a beautiful rainbow spreading joyfully overhead as a dove flew past the cave of cold dead silence.

If he hadn't interfered-


End file.
